Forever and Always
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione worries about telling the Weasley's about the man she has been seeing in secret for the last eighteen months and is now engaged to. The only ones who know of who she was with were Harry and her fiance's friends and family.


A/N: Alright this will be a oneshot... It is for the Disney Lyric Prompts Competition started by Screaming Faeries on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum! This one had no specific pairing so I could choose it! *grins* Enjoy!

Disney Prompt: "Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione Granger was fed up and she wasn't sure what to do. She was expected to marry one person by half of the same family and she just didn't feel like that towards that particular person. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about it. After all her heart was somewhere else and she didn't want it back. She was happy with the person that she had been pretty much secretly seeing for the last eighteen months except for Harry knowing. Then again of course she couldn't keep it from Harry since they lived together and he was like her brother in all ways except blood which would be rectified soon.

She knew that she was going to have to come clean but she had to find the perfect one. She knew that Molly Weasley saw her as a daughter and for that she was glad since she had lost her own parents when she took their memory of her away and found out after the war that it couldn't be restored. She loved Molly dearly but she just couldn't force herself to love Ron in the way that Molly and even Ron himself wanted her too. She shook her head to clear it just as the tell tale crack of apparition reached her ears. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she saw her beloved standing in her living room. "Thank you so much for agreeing to come with me to tell them."

The man standing in front of her shook his head and smirked. "There was no way I was going to let you walk into a den of lions without me by your side, Sweetheart. Besides Harry is meeting us at the Burrow. Are you sure you want to do this now?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I want to and have to do this now. After all I did tell you last night that I would be more than happy to be your wife. I love you and I don't ever want you to doubt that. I should have told them all sooner than this but I have enjoyed having you to myself other than the times we have spent with Harry or your friends. All of your friends have been more understanding of our relationship than some of the Weasley's are going to be. It may hurt to lose them if I do but it would kill me to lose you."

The man shook his head and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. "You could never lose me, Sweetheart. You are my other half. Now let's go and do this so that we can go and meet Narcissa, Pansy, and Daphne to start on wedding plans. I still can't believe Harry has ended up with Daphne."

Hermione smirked. "I can. Daphne is the only one who can keep him out of his head other than me. She fits with him just like I do with you. Alright I have stalled long enough. Time to go." She grabbed onto her fiance's arm and allowed him to apparate them to the Burrow. Once there she took in a deep breath and led the way into the house one her man made himself invisible so that he wouldn't be seen until the right time. She knew that she was going to shock everyone there but she didn't really care at this moment. The only thing she cared about is finally setting the record straight in a way that left no room for doubt.

She smiled slightly when she saw Molly bustling around the kitchen. She could hear the others in the living room and knew that everyone was home so she would only have to go through this once. "Molly, do you have a spare few minutes? I would like to talk to everyone if possible."

Molly looked up and over at Hermione with a smile as she nodded before she led Hermione into the living room and called out "Everyone get into the living room. Hermione is here and needs to talk to all of us." Once all of her children and their spouses were in the living room she looked back at Hermione. "Is something wrong, Hermione dear?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out as she shook her head. "Nothing is seriously wrong, Molly. I just needed to talk to you all and only wanted to have to do this once. Molly, you know that I love you like a mother but I have to be completely honest here with you and tell you for the last time that there is no chance that I will or ever will marry Ron. For one he expects too much of me. I will never be what he wants or needs no matter what he thinks. I know that you, Ron, and Ginny all expect me to marry him eventually and I can't let you go on thinking that."

She stopped talking for a second as she looked around the room at everyone in it. She wasn't surprised at all to see Harry standing beside her in support and she sent him a smile. "For the last eighteen months I have been seeing someone and last night he proposed to me and I said yes. I love this man more than I ever thought I would love someone. He makes me feel perfect in every way even though I'm not. Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. He makes me feel like I will though. He doesn't care who I am or what I can bring him. He just cares about me. He was one of the few in school who made me feel like it didn't matter that I was muggle born even though he was a Slytherin. He made me realize that I am just as important as a pureblood witch. When I was ready to give up he was right there making me keep fighting. I hope that you all can accept him but if you can't then that is on you because while it would hurt me to lose any of you it would kill me to lose him."

Molly looked at Hermione closely and saw that she meant every word that she had spoken. She couldn't help but grin and shake her head. "Hermione dear, the only ones here who ever expected you to marry Ronald is Ronald and Ginny. I knew that you had someone and I figured that if I made it seem like I expected you to marry my youngest son that you would finally bring your young man around. You may be good at hiding things but I could tell that you have been happier than ever this past year. Now when can we meet this young man? I want to make sure that he understands that if he hurts you in any way, shape, or form that you have five big brothers who will make his life hell."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock even as she smiled sheepishly. "Actually I brought him with me. He is just invisible right now. Honey can you show yourself please?"

The man in question did as he was asked and canceled the spell. He nodded at everyone in the room even as he pulled Hermione back even further to his chest. "Good afternoon."

Hermione turned her head slightly and smiled at the man she loved with her whole heart. "Everyone meet Adrian Pucey. Adrian meet my adopted family. I love you, Adrian."

Adrian smiled down at Hermione and bent his head to kiss her gently but passionately. Once he pulled away he couldn't help but grin. "And I love you, Hermione." He looked around the room and once again nodded at everyone. "It is finally nice to meet you all after hearing so much about you. Thank you for stepping in as family to my beloved."

Hermione blushed but grinned as she watched everyone talk to Adrian at once. For the next hour she felt as if she could die of happiness because everyone was very welcoming to the man she couldn't help but love. She shook her head with a smile as she saw him talking to Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. She knew then that everything would work out. She quietly invited Molly to join her, Narcissa, Pansy, and Daphne to help plan the wedding.

When they finally made it back to her and Harry's house she couldn't help but throw herself in Adrian's arms. "Thank you so much. I love you with all of my heart."

Adrian kissed Hermione's head as he murmured "I love you with all of mine. Forever and Always."

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Well that was longer than I expected it to be! LMAO! I loved writing this one! It was fun and it only took me about 45 minutes total to write it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
